Thank You Doctor
by OlitzAlways17
Summary: Olivia is a waitress and a upcoming Teacher and Fitz is the Medical Officer of FTG Hospital. What happens when their paths meet and their lives change for the better.
1. CrossingPaths

Olivia was woken up by loud knocks on her bedroom door. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, hoping they would stop but they kept going. She groaned and threw the pillow off her head.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Liv it's time to get your ass up you're gonna be late." Olivia's Bestfriend said through the door.

"Shit." Olivia said as she jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. After her shower she went in the closet and put on her uniform for work. She sped out of her room as she was pushing her hair into a slick ponytail.

"Bye Abby." Olivia shouted as she left. Olivia took the elevator all the way to the garage of their apartment building. She got in her car and drove off.

Olivia was a waitress at Cactus Cantina. She liked her job but she was still in school trying to get her bachelor's degree so she can be a teacher. She looked at the clock in her car and saw she was almost an hour late. She groaned as she pulled up at the restaurant. She did not want to hear her bosses nagging. She parked and walked through the kitchen. She put her things in her closet and clocked in. She grabbed her notepad and pin and started her day.

It was a slow day today and she was glad. She walked over to her first table of the day.

"Hello sir are you ready to order?" Olivia said as she pulled out her notepad.

"Oh yes, I would like a house salad with water." The man said putting handing his menu to her.

"Okay sir, I will be back with your drink." Olivia said taking the menu and walking away. She put the order on the pin and rang the bell. Olivia made the drink and took it back to the table placing a straw and some napkins on the table.

She went to go take a few more orders. She brought the man his salad after taking the order of her second table.

"Enjoy sir." Olivia said.

She looked at her watch. It was almost 1:30 the day was going slower than she thought. She went and sat at the bar since she was on break. Her co-worker Harrison walked up.

"Today is going slow as hell." He said as he started to clean the glasses. Harrison was an old friend of Olivia's when they were kids. Their parents are best of friends. When Olivia's first met Harrison she hated him but now they are closer than ever. He has always been there for her he is like a big brother to her.

"I know. I'm so damn tired." Olivia said as she dropped her head.

"School kicking your ass I see."

"Yeah it is. Can you get me a water please."

Harrison walked to the back and brought Olivia a cup of water. Olivia pulled out a straw from her pocket and sipped the drink.

"Boss wasn't looking for me was she?" Olivia questioned.

"Nah she has been trying to get the tv's fixed for tonight."

"Damn the game is tonight. Good luck with that Harry glad I don't have to work." Olivia laughed.

"Shut up." Harrison said throwing the rag at her.

"Let me go speak to the boss lady." Olivia said sliding off the stool.

Olivia walked to the table where the man she waited earlier was she picked up her tip and cleaned off the table. After she did that she knocked on her bosses door.

"Come in." She heard through the door.

Olivia walked in and sat on the chair in front of the desk. She waited for her to get off the phone. She finally hung up.

"Hello mom." Olivia said.

"Hello Livvie. You were late this morning." Maya said standing up hugging her.

"How did you know I was late?"

"I can tell Liv. You look very tired."

"Yeah school has really been a pain. I'm ready to get this degree so I can do what I've been wanting to do." Olivia said.

"Well livvie. You just gotta work hard and you'll get it." Maya said.

"I know. Have you spoken to dad?"

"No. Have you?"

"I have."

"How's he doing?" Maya asked as she started to type something on the computer.

"He's good. Still in Brooklyn he said something about he was going to California for something with Jill." Olivia said as she twirled the pen in her hand.

"That's nice." Maya said really not caring.

Olivia's parents Maya and Eli have been divorced going on 5 years now. He was married to a lady named Jill he met and Maya had also married a man named Roger. Now Olivia has a Step-brother named Marcus who is Jill's son.

Olivia filled her eyes and stood. "Well imma gonna get back to work." Olivia said walking out of her mom's office.

Olivia was walking through and she didn't see the puddle of water on the ground and she slipped and fell on her back and arm.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

Harrison saw her fall and rushed over to her. "Liv are you okay?" He reached for her left arm.

"Ouch, I think I broke my arm." Olivia whined. She felt the tears starting. "Go get my mom Harry." Olivia was glad there weren't many people there to see her fall.

Harrison went to go get her mom. They helped her up and her mom took her to the hospital.

When they arrived Maya sat Olivia down in the waiting area. She went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello I need someone to check my daughter. She fell and she thinks she broke her arm."

"Okay ma'am what's her name?"

"Olivia Pope." Maya responded.

"I will try to get someone to check her, in the meantime can you please fill out these papers." The lady said.

Maya grabbed the clipboard and went back to Olivia.

Olivia was wiping the tears from her eyes. She just kept having these thoughts of her not being able to use her arm anymore and how was she going to be a teacher without an arm. She tried to move it but she couldn't.

"Honey don't move it you might make it worse." Maya said.

"Mom what if I can't use my arm anymore? How am I supposed to be a teacher? What if-"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope if you don't stop with the what if's you will be fine. You will be able to be a teacher and you will be able to use your arm again." Maya said cutting her off.

"Olivia?" An lady called out.

"Come on." Maya said.

They walked to a room. Maya helped Olivia get in the bed. The nurse looked at Olivia's arm and asked a few questions.

"I will go get the doctor for you ma'am." The buster said leaving out.

Olivia was so nervous. She just closed her eyes and took small breathes. She heard the door open and the doctor walked in. He looked familiar to her.

He was looking down at the clipboard of information. "Sorry for the wait, I'm Dr.Grant. It's been very busy and we are low on staff. So I'll be taking care of you...Ms.Pope." The doctor said. Then looking up.

It was her. The girl from the restaurant. She was so beautiful to him. His eyes saddened a little seeing her there. He looked her over and seen her holding her arm.

"What's going on?" He said walking over to her and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I slipped on some water at work and I think I've broken my arm." Olivia said.

"Let me see?"

Olivia moves away from him a little and he chuckled.

"Liv let the doctor see your arm and stop acting like a child." Maya said.

Olivia let him touch it. He was so careful with it. He made very little movements to see her reaction and every time he moved it a certain way she would flinch.

"Okay I do see that it is swollen. On a scale of 1-10 how bad does it hurt?"

"A 10" Olivia said.

"I will have to take a few x-rays of your arm, okay?"

"Okay."

"I will be right back." When he walked out the room Olivia looked at her mom and her mom smiled.

"He likes you."

"What? Mom we just got here and he barely knows me what makes you think he likes me?"

"The way he looked at you when he came in. He looked a little upset that you were hurt and you see how he was taking care of you. He was being very gentle."

"He has to be gentle, it's his job." Olivia said.

May was about to say something but the door opened and the nurse came in. "Ms.Pope can you follow me?"

Olivia got off the bed. She looked back at her mom. "I'll be here when you get back." Maya said taking out her phone and calling her husband.

The nurse took Olivia to a room. Olivia sat in the chair next to this machine. "Okay Ms.Pope can you keep your arm still for me while I take your x-ray?"

Olivia nodded. The nurse went into a room and took two pictures of her arm. "Okay we are done, you can follow me back to your room." The nurse said.

Olivia got back in the room. This time the nurse asked her to lay down to rest her arm. Olivia day her arm on a few pillows. "Dr.Grant will be back in a few minutes." The nurse said leaving the room.

Dr.Grant walked in not too long after the nurse left. He sat beside Olivia with the pictures of the x-rays.

"Okay Ms.Pope If you look right here, there is a split in your forearm bone."

Olivia felt a tear roll down her face. Fitz felt so bad for her. He touched her leg "So we are going to put a splint on your arm for now until the swelling goes down and when it has gone down we will give you a cast and you should be back to normal in about six to eight weeks." He said smiling.

Olivia gave a small smile. "Now we need to get you to the Plasma room so we can give you a cast." Dr.Grant said.

He helped her off the bed and they walked to the plasma room. Olivia sat on the chair while they put stuff on her arm.

When she was done they gave her information on what she can and can't do. She got out of the chair and was about to leave.

"Ms.Pope." Dr.Grant called out.

Olivia stopped and turned.

"Here's my number call me if you need anything or if anything happens." He said handing her a paper.

"Okay. Thank you Dr.Grant."

"You can call me Fitz." He said with a big smile.

Olivia smiles back at him and her mom took her home.

"I told you he likes you." Maya said.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I'll get Roger to bring your car back here." Maya said kissing her forehead. "Get some rest."

~

Olivia woke up the next morning. She tried to move and she winced in pain. She let out a loud groan.

"Liiivvvv" Abby sang as she walked into Olivia's room with a breakfast tray.

"Morning Abbs." Olivia said as she tried her best to scoot up without moving her arm too much. Abby sat the tray over her.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Fine I guess. I'm ready to get my arm back." Olivia said as she stuffed some eggs in her mouth.

"I bet you are. Well I want you to take it easy we both know you like to try and do everything. So just take your medicine and relaxed maybe you can do some studying." Abby said patting her leg.

"Yeah I guess I can. Hey Abby can you pass my meds?" Olivia asked as she pointed to her nightstand. Abby passed the pills to Olivia. Olivia took each pill one by one as she drank her orange juice. Abby looked at her watch.

"Well Liv I gotta head out to work call me if you need something." Abby said rubbing her leg and leaving the room.

"Oh Abby really quick can you pass me one of those plastic bags I have to put over my arm? I'm gonna try and take a shower." Abby got up and went to the bag that was sitting in a chair in the corner. She grabbed a bag and handed it to Olivia.

"Anything else?"

"No, have a nice day at work."

Abby left out Olivia's room. Olivia made slow movements and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After she finished her shower she went into the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv and watched Netflix until she fell asleep again.

Olivia woke up and she looked at the time. She groaned frustrated that she was only sleep for an hour. She got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She groaned, seeing that there was nothing in there. She sent Abby a quick message asking her to pick up some food. Olivia walked back to her room and got back in bed and she pulled out her computer and started to get some school work done. Her phone started to vibrate beside her.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Liv… you okay? I was calling because you didn't come to work today." Harrison said sounding worried.

"Oh I'm fine. When I fell I broke my arm so I'm going to be home for a few weeks." Olivia sighed.

"Damn Liv I'm sorry to hear that. You need anything?"

"No I'm good for now, thanks for asking."

"I'll come see you later on when I get off." Harrison said.

"Okie dokie." She heard Harrison groan when she said that.

"Liv please stop saying that." Harrison said hanging up. Olivia laughed and finished some more of her school work and even did some studying. The day was almost over. Abby brought home pizza and Harrison came over like he said. Olivia's mom called her plenty of times checking on her. Olivia hoped these weeks went by quick.


	2. Date?

It was finally the day Olivia was getting off her cast. She was super excited but she was sorta gonna miss it ,it was full of signatures now. The first person who signed it was Fitz, everyday she would look at it and smile. It said Get well Ms.Pope and it had a cute heart at the end. It was so innocent but so cute. Olivia got dressed, putting on a pair of light blue jeans with her black flats and a black and white shirt. She left her hair down since she couldn't really do much to it using one hand.

"Okay mom I'm ready." Olivia said walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

They both left and went to the hospital. They didn't have to wait too long to get pulled back. When Olivia was situated in the room. The nurse spoke "Dr.Grant will be in shortly." The nurse said walking out.

Fitz walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hello Ms.Pope and Mrs.Pope." Fitz said shaking both their hands. He then looked at Liv. "You look very happy to take that off."

"I'm excited. I can get back to work and then I'll be ready to go take my exam that's in three weeks." Olivia said.

Fitz started to check her arm. "Oh what are you in school for? If you don't mind me asking."

"I want to become a teacher."

"That sounds nice you would be a great teacher." Fitz said.

Olivia could feel the butterflies going crazy. It was something about that man that just made her so nervous.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Well let's go get this thing off." Fitz said walking them to the room to get the cast off. After that process was done Fitz checked Olivia's arm to make sure everything was okay.

"Well you are as good as new Ms.Pope." Fitz said.

"Thank you Fitz." Olivia said.

"It's my job to help people like you." He said smiling.

Fitz has been thinking about asking her something ever since he found out she was coming in today. But he knew he needed to just grow some balls and ask her.

"Ms.Pope we should celebrate." Fitz said toying with his pin in his pocket.

"Okay that sounds like fun. Sure we can celebrate." Olivia agreed.

"Well I get off at 3:00 so we can meet at Cactus Cantina."

"Okay I'll see you at three doctor." Olivia said. Maya smiled at the interaction between the two. Olivia and Maya left.

"You like him don't you?" Maya asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Mom it's nothing. I'm just taking him on his offer. He seems nice." Olivia said as she scrolled through her Instagram.

"Mmmhmm" Maya said. "I bet you two will end up together." Maya said pulling into Olivia's apartment garage.

Olivia sighed. "Mom I don't want to be in a relationship. No one can handle my schedule, I'm too busy to be dealing with some guy when I should be getting my goals done." Olivia said.

Maya sighed. "You are just like your father." Maya said. She kissed Olivia on her cheek before Olivia got out. Olivia walked in the apartment she dropped her keys on the table by the door. She walked to her room and sat on her bed and pulled out her computer and books. She heard light taps on the door.

"Come in Abs." Olivia said.

"Look at your arm. I almost forgot what it looked like." Abby laughed sitting next to Olivia.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "How was work?" Olivia asked.

"It was work. Didn't have much going on today surprisingly." Abby said. Abby owned a bakery called Sweet Lobby, It was the best and most popular bakery in DC. Abby and Olivia have been friends since they were little. They have always been there for each other no matter what. Abby was great for Olivia, she knew how to be sassy and fun.

"Oh okay, I'm going out tonight." Olivia said.

"With who?" Abby said.

"The doctor I was telling you about." Olivia said.

"He asked you on a date? Okay Liv I see you."

"It's not a date we are celebrating me getting my cast off." Olivia said.

"Date" Abby said.

"I call it celebrating." Olivia said looked at the time it was going on 2:30. She needed to start getting ready.

"Whatever you say Liv." Abby said getting up and walking out the room.

Olivia shook her head and went to take a shower. She felt so much better being able to take a shower without a cast and a big bag over it. She walked in her closet trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. She wanted to wear a dress but she wanted to keep it casual. Olivia pulled out two dresses and two shirts she went back into the bathroom and started to curl her hair. She put on a little bit of makeup. She walked back out into her room. She looked at the clock "Shit I need to hurry." Olivia picked up the black off the shoulder dress that stopped just above her knees, she did a quick once over in the mirror then left out her room.

"Bye Abbs." Olivia yelled out.

Abby opened the door from her room. "Have fun on your date!" Abby yelled back. Olivia rolled her eyes and got in her car and went to the restaurant. She sat down at the bar. She didn't didn't see first there yet. Harrison was at the bar fixing drinks.

"Hey Harry." Olivia said.

"Liv what you doing here? What can I get you?" Harrison said. "Nice arm by the way."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Get me a Pina Colada, and I'm here because I'm meeting my doctor we are celebrating me getting my cast off." Olivia said.

"Oh so your in a date?"

"It's not a date. What is up with you and Abby." Olivia said.

"Just saying what it looks like." Harrison said passing Olivia her drink. Olivia sipped her drink and rolled her eyes. Then she started to think "Is this really a date? I don't even know him why would this be a date? You can go on a date no knowing someone...can you?"

"Hi." She heard taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hi." Olivia said back. She slid off the stool and gave Fitz a hug.

"Sorry I was late hope I didn't keep you waiting. I had to do something at the hospital." Fitz said.

"It's fine, I was sorta just getting here." Olivia responded sipping her drink.

"Hey man what can I get you?" Harrison asked cleaning out a glass.

"I'll have a patron silver." Fitz said.

"Got you." Harrison said making Fitz's drink. When Fitz got his drink he raised it. "Cheers to you for finally getting your cast off." Fitz said clinking their drinks together.

Olivia gave a small smile. "Cheers."

"You look beautiful by the way." Fitz said looking her up and down not missing a feature on her.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. You clean up nicely." Olivia said looking him up and down. Fitz has on a pair of khakis with a light blue button up with the two top buttons undone where you can see his chest hairs. His hair was pushed to the side except for one curl that just stuck out.

He smiled watching her look him over meeting her eye to eye. "Thank you. So can I call you Olivia?"

"Yes that's fine." Olivia smiled when he said her name.

"Ok...Olivia." He said smiling how it rolled off his tongue. "So Olivia what made you want to be a teacher?"

"Well one I like kids. They are just so interesting and adorable and two I just like the concept of me being able to teach them things and help them succeed." Olivia said. Fitz smiled at her response and took a sip of his drink.

"Fitz what made you become a doctor?"

"Well my granddad used to own the hospital I work at now. So now I'm the Medical Officer of the hospital. I used to work with him but before he passed he put me in charge of the hospital. I just want to keep the hospital up and going and I want to make my granddad proud."

"That's really sweet of you and I'm sorry for your loss. I bet he's proud of you." Olivia said touching his hand not even thinking about what she was doing.

Fitz smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Olivia eased her hand back. "So if you don't mind me asking are you in a relationship?" Olivia asked.

"No I am not."

"Why not?" Olivia spat out she didn't mean for it to come out. "Sorry for saying it like that."

"It's fine. I just haven't found my other half yet. I haven't been able to find someone who can handle my busy schedule." Fitz said. "What about you?"

"No I'm not in a relationship and I just don't have the time to be in a relationship I'm busy with school and work and I'm just trying to stay focused on that."

"I see." Fitz said and chugged the rest of his drink."You want to go for a walk?" Fitz asked.

"Sure." Olivia said. Pulling her wallet out of her purse. Fitz our his hand over hers.

"I got it." He handed Harrison two 20 bills. The two walked out of the restaurant. Fitz stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"So Olivia when can I see you again?"

"Huh? Fitz I just told you I don't want to be in a relationship." Olivia chuckled

"Well can we just try something. I want to keep you in my life. We can even just be friends but I don't want to lose you." Fitz said stopping and turning to her.

Olivia looked up at him in his bluish grey eyes. "Sure we can try something. I'll give you a chance but don't say I didn't warn you I am a very busy person." Olivia said.

"We will figure it out Livvie." Fitz said. Olivia smiled at the name. Only her Mom called her Livvie. But hearing him say it just felt different. He walked her to her car.

"See You later Livvie." He said closing the door.

"Bye Fitz." Olivia said as she started her car and pulled off.

~

It was Saturday night and Olivia and the girls were going out. There was music blasting throughout the apartment and alcohol was on the table so the girls could pregame. Olivia was debating on what to wear. She finally grabbed her white spaghetti strap bodycon dress. She grabbed her favorite nude heels and walked out of her bedroom. She heard a knock on the door. She smiled when she peeped through the peephole. Olivia opens the door.

"Time to party bitches!" Trinity said as she swayed her hips to the music. Olivia shook her head at her. Trinity was just like Abby. Loud, crazy, and ready to get drunk and party. Trinity was a close friend from high school.

"Heyyy Liv." Quinn said giving Olivia a hug. Quinn also went to high school with them. Quinn was more laid back but she knew how to party.

"Hey girls." Olivia said closing the door.

"Abby bring your ass!" Trinity yelled.

"Well I know who's not driving back." Olivia said pouring shots.

Abby came out of her room. "Time to party!" Abby shouted raising her shot glass. "This is to being great friends and having the best time with each other always."

They all threw their glasses back. "Damn, This is why I stick to wine." Olivia said feeling the burning sensation run down her throat.

"Weak." Abby said pouring her, Quinn and Trinity another shot.

"So how have you ladies been?" Olivia asked as she poured wine in another glass.

"Working. Trying to keep Robin from being so damn bad. He is a handful." Quinn said. Quinn was married to Charlie who she met at a gun range one day. They fell for each other and ended up having a son named Robin.

"Awe I know my nephew isn't that bad." Olivia said laughing at the look Quinn have her.

"Well I've been doing me. You know get dick here getting dick there." Trinity said.

"I hope you wrapping up." Olivia said sipping her drink. "Why don't you just get in a relationship?"

"Trust me I am plus relationships just don't work for me. I need my freedom." Trinity said.

"Preach." Abby said high-fiving Trinity.

"You two are a handful." Olivia said.

"So Liv tell us more about this doctor guy. We haven't heard you talking to a guy since highschool." Quinn said.

"It's nothing to it really. He was my doctor he gave me his number and now we talk." Olivia shrugged.

"Okay enough talk can we go party now." Abby said.

"LETS GOO!" Trinity said. The girls walked out the apartment. Olivia drove them to the club. She was always the designated driver when they went out. They went into the club and it was so many people in there. They went to the bar first and got some more shots. Some of their drinks had gotten paid for by a few guys.

"Let's take it back." The Dj said into the mic. The beat for poison came on. The girls jumped up from their seats and headed to the dance floor. They all started dancing and singing the lyrics. Olivia started to rap the part she knew it word for word. She felt someone come behind her dancing. They wrapped their hands around her waist.

"It's driving me out of my mind That's why it's hard for me to find Can't get it outta my head Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead" she heard a deep baritone voice sing in her ear. She smiled recognizing the voice. She turned around in his arms still dancing.

"That girl is poison,Never trust a big butt and smile." Olivia sang back with a big smile. She smiled as they danced. "What are you doing here?" Olivia said loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm here with my guys. We're just hanging out. What are you doing here?"

"Girls night." Olivia said pointing to her friends.

"Come to the VIP section with us. Bring your friends." Fitz said. Olivia grabbed her friends and they followed Fitz. They walked up to the roped off area. They all sat down. Olivia sat next to Fitz.

"Liv these are my friends, Stephen and Leo."

"Hey guys." Olivia waved. "These are my girls, Abby, Quinn and Trinity."

They waved at each other. "Y'all want some drinks?" Leo asked.

"Sure I'll take a drink." Trinity said. She got up and walked over to Leo who poured drinks for them. They all started to talk and get to know each other. While Olivia and Fitz were in their own little world.

"You look amazing." Fitz said in Olivia's ear and placed his hand on her exposed knee.

Olivia had felt this ache in her stomach when he touched her. She swallowed "Thanks. You look good too."

You guys wanna go dance some more?" Abby asked.

"Let's go." Stephen said grabbing her hand.

"Hey Liv I gotta go. Charlie has to work tonight." Quinn said hugging Olivia.

"Okay call me when you get home." Olivia said. She looked back at Fitz. "You wanna go dance?"

"Sure let's go." They walked to the dance floor. Abby was dancing with Stephen and Trinity was dancing on Leo.

The song No Letting Go started to play. Olivia started to wine and rocked her hips to the song. Fitz has his hand on her hip as he rocked his hips with her. They were in their own world, like they were the only two in the room. As Olivia was rocking her hips she could feel something against her ass. She smiled and kept dancing and grinding against him.

"You feel what you do to me?" Fitz said in her ear.

Olivia felt that pain in her stomach again. She turned to face him. He smiled at her. She looked in his eyes as they kept dancing and grinding against each other. There was something between them something strong and Olivia hasn't felt this before. She was nervous about what she was getting herself in but she was going with her gut. Something about Fitz just made her feel some kind of way. They had a great connection with each other. The two continued to dance the night away.

Olivia and Abby didn't get home till 2:00 in the morning. Leo took Trinity home. Olivia stripped out of her clothes and laid on the bed. Just thinking about her time with Fitz. Her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She grabbed it and it was a text from Fitz. She opens it and it read:

"I enjoyed tonight can't wait to see you again beautiful."

She smiled at the message and texted him back saying she enjoyed it too and telling him goodnight. She put her phone back on the nightstand and sighed. She just replayed them dancing in her head until she fell asleep.


	3. AChance

Fitz was sitting in his office reading through a patient's folder. He was going into surgery to do a mastectomy. He just needed to look over the patient's file once more before he began. He heard a few knocks on the door. "Come in." Fitz said not looking up. Leo and Stephen walked in.

"Wassup man." Leo said. Sitting in a chair in front of Fitz's desk and Stephen did the same.

"Hey y'all." Fitz said closing his folder. Leo and Stephen were Fitz's good friends they have been close since they were kids. All their moms were real close friends as well. Leo was a Licensed Practical Nurse and Stephen is a Registered Nurse. They all enjoy their jobs very much.

"What you got going on today?" Stephen asked.

"I have to do a mastectomy and after that I have to look at a few patients and other than that I don't know." Fitz said.

"I hope your surgery goes well." Leo said.

"Thanks. You guys enjoyed last night?" Fitz said leaning back in his seat.

"Hell yeah. Liv's friend was hot. You hit the jackpot for us all Fitzy." Leo said.

"We saw you getting down with Liv." Stephen said smirking. "What's the deal with y'all anyway. Y'all look good together."

"We are just gonna take our time. She is very busy and so am I but I'm gonna make time for her. I really wanna be with her." Fitz said as his thoughts went to Olivia. The way she smiled, her eyes, her lips, and the way she moved her hips.

"Fitzy's is love." Leo teased.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "So what's up with you and Trinity?"

"We cool. I like her but I don't know if she feels the same. All I gotta say is that I had her screaming my name last night." Leo laughed as he dapped Stephen up.

"You are sick." Fitz laughed. Some light taps came at the door. "Come in."Fitz's assistant Rachel walked in. She had a few folders i'm her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt sir." Rachel said.

"It's fine Rachel, what are those?" He said looking at the stack of folders.

"Sir I just need you to sign these. These are for more medical equipment that is coming here." Rachel said setting the folders on the desk. Fitz signed the papers and Rachel left out.

"So Stephen what about you and Abby?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know man. She gave me her number I feel we have a good vibe together but I don't know." Stephen said. "I'm supposed to be taking her out tonight."

"Y'all will come around to each other, and that's real good man." Fitz said.

Fitz looked at his watch it was 2:30 and he got off at 5:00. He heard more knocks at the door or was Rachel again. "Sir don't forget you have a meeting at 4:15."

"Thank you Rachel." Fitz said. Rachel walked out and more knocks came and it was one of the nurses. "Yes nurse Mellie?" Fitz asked.

"They are ready for you to do the mastectomy."

"I'm on my way." Fitz said. He stood well guys gotta get some work done. Fitz walked out the office and went to do what he did best. Saving patient's lives.

~

It was an hour later when Fitz finished the surgery. It was a success and he was happy he saved another person's life. He stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed him a salad. He sat down and ate when the phone rang. He smiled at the ID.

"Hello Mom." Fitz said.

"Hi my jellybean." Rose said. Fitz chuckled at the childhood nickname. She has been calling him that for the longest.

"How are you Mom?" Fitz asked taking a bite of his salad.

"I'm fine, just missing my son. When will I see you again and How are you son?" Rose asked.

"I miss you too Mom, I'll try and come down in two weeks and I'm fine. I just finished and mastectomy today and it was successful. The lady will be fine and she is able to do any and everything." Fitz beamed.

"That's good son I'm proud of you." Rose said. "Have met someone new?"

Fitz laughed. "Yes I have." Fitz said. He told his Mom everything no matter what. Her opinion always matters to him. He wouldn't go forward with something if he didn't get his Mom's input.

"Oh, who is the young lady and how did you meet her?" Rose questioned.

"Her name is Olivia and she was one of my patients. I had went to the restaurant she worked at and saw her and then she came into the hospital and I actually got to really meet her." Fitz had the biggest smile on his face as he spoke about Olivia.

"It's sounds like she's really special. Well son just keep her happy and don't spend your money on her too much, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am I know. Mom I gotta go I have a meeting to get to."

"Okay jellybean. Oh and call your sister. Love you."

"I will and I love you too." Fitz said hanging up the phone. Fitz three away his food he went up to his office. He sat at his desk and pulled out his phone. He sent Olivia a message if she wanted to go see a movie. He got a quick reply:

"Sorry not tonight I have to study and I'm working late. Maybe another night." 

Fitz sighed and sent Okay back to her. He wanted to see Olivia,he really missed her. His thoughts started to go to her again. Then there were knocks at the door. Fitz stood. "Come in."

Rachel walked in with a young man behind her. "Sir this is Mr.Huck, he is here for the meeting." Rachel said and handing him a folder.

"Thank you Rachel." He said grabbing the folder and dismissing her. "Good afternoon Mr.Huck. Have a seat." Fitz gestured and the two took a seat. "So I hear you wanted the job to be a Clinical Laboratory Technician, right?"

"Yes sir. I love technology and I want to help make a difference in people's lives as well. I want to help find a cure for some diseases and help find the problem to fix it." Huck said.

Fitz looked through his files. He was intrigued by him. Huck was a very intelligent man. Fitz scanned through his files. Fitz closed the file and stood causing Huck to stand. "I will be in touch with you Mr.Huck." Fitz said shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir." Huck said leaving Fitz's office. Fitz sat back down calling Olivia.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said. Fitz relaxed at the sound of her voice.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing at the moment just took a break from studying. How was your day."

"It was okay. I had a successful surgery today and I'm planning on hiring this guy but I have to look at his files more." Fitz said leaning back into his chair. "Miss you Liv." Fitz said. Then as soon as he said regretting it.

Olivia tensed at the words. "He misses me? We barely know each other. It's too early to be saying that." She said to herself. Her brain was going 100 miles per hour. She was freaking out. "Umm Fitz I have to get back to studying, bye." Olivia said hanging up.

Fitz sighed as he face palmed. "Why the hell Did I say that." Fitz said out loud, he sighed. He looked at his watch and it was finally time for him to get off. He went to his office closet and grabbed his duffle bag. Usually after work Fitz would go to the gym to wind down.

~

"Liv, dinners ready!" Abby yelled out.

Olivia got off her bed and headed to the kitchen. She sat at the table and sat and ate quietly. Abby kept her eyes on her. She knew something was wrong cause she wasn't fussing about some stupid customer at work.

"What's wrong with you?" Abby said taking a bite of her food.

"Nothing." Olivia said her head still trying to figure out what she's doing with Fitz.

"What did he say?" Abby questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fitz, what did he say? He must have said something that you weren't expecting, so what was it he loves you or something."

"No he said he missed me. How can you miss someone you barely know? Like I don't know much about him and he doesn't know much about me and we don't see each other so how can you miss me?" Olivia spoke.

"Well you just said it. You two don't see each other much. You have to make time for him Liv. I know you're busy but he is too he's a doctor, I know if you make time for him he will definitely make time for you, and Liv you know there's a connection between the two of you. Shit, when you two are together you act as if y'all are the only two in the room." Abby said, before standing up and putting her plate in the sink. "Give him a chance Liv." Abby said patting her shoulder then grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked turning in her seat.

"Stephen is taking me on a date." Abby said. "Goodnight don't wait up."

Olivia stood up and walked to the sink and did the dishes. She let Abby's words sink in. She was right. She had to give him a chance. She need to she actually like Fitz too but she didn't want to rush into it and get hurt. Olivia washes her hands and went to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed Fitz's number.

"Hello?" Fitz said sounding out of breath.

"Fitz are you okay? Why are you out of breath?" Olivia asked worried.

He chuckled a little. "I'm fine Livvie. I just got off the treadmill." He said.

"Oh I can call back. I don't mean to interrupt you."

"Oh no you are fine I was just finishing."

"Oh okay." Olivia eased on her bed. She missed the sound of his voice and not to lie she missed him too after hearing his voice.

"Livvie?" She heard and the butterflies started.

"Oh umm I called to see if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow? Since I'm off." Olivia asked.

"Sure, I can do a half a day. Just text me what time and I'll pick you up."

"Pick me up? I can drive myself." Olivia said.

"Just let me pick you up." Fitz said.

"Sure I guess, I'll send my address tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz said. The biggest smile shot across her face.

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

Olivia laud back on her bed. "Just give him a chance Olivia." She said to herself.

~

It was now Tuesday afternoon. Olivia was in the apartment just lounging around. Fitz told her he was going to be getting off at 5:30, It was now 4:45. She had went to the grocery store to pick up something for Abby. Then she was just around the house doing nothing. She would study for a few minutes then get distracted cause her mind would drift off to Fitz and all his features. His eyes, his brown hair, his perfect smile. She smiled thinking about it now. Her phone started to buzz snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked at it and it was Fitz. She answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, get dressed I'm on my way." Fitz. said.

"What!?" She took the phone from her ear and looked at the time. "It's only 4:46."

"I got off early. I didn't have much to get done and I know my assistant can take care of mostly everything so I'm on my way so get ready." Fitz said then hung up.

Olivia jumped up and went to get dressed. She was in the middle of doing her hair when she heard a knock. She sped to the door and opened it.

"I'm almost done, give me 2 more minutes." Olivia said before going back into her room.

Fitz walked into the apartment and took in the decor. It was what he imagined. There was a white couch with a black blanket draped over the back, Then there was a white coffee table on top of a black fuzzy rug. The walls were a cream color with black and white paintings and there were two tall gold lamps in the corner. He smiled at the room. He closed the door and walked over to the chair and sat down. He grabbed a book that was on the table and started to read it.

"Okay I'm ready." Olivia said as she emerged from her room.she had on a white button down with a pair of light blue ripped jeans and her black heels. Her hair was curly and she had on a little bit of makeup.

Fitz stood when he saw her. "Wow." He said to himself. She looked so good, too damn good. She was just so beautiful. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He walked over to her giving her a hug. "You look amazing." He said releasing her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." She said as she took a step back looking at him. He had on a black short sleeve polo shirt that showed his muscles. He had on fitted khakis that showed off his ass a little and he had on black Chelsea boots. She bit her lip as she looked him over. "Damn." She whispered she could feel that tingly sensation once again. What was he doing to her.

He smiled at her. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia said. "I'll give you the tour another time." She said grabbing her keys and walking them out.

They walked down stairs to the garage area. Fitz got the unlock button on the key chain and walked over to his car on her side. Olivia stopped when she saw his car. It was a 2016 white Jaguar F-Type. "Fitz this is your car?" Olivia asked walking over to him.

"Yes, You like it?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful..it's sexy." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled and closed her door and walked to his side. He got in a revved the car up. He hit a button and the top went down.

"It's a convertible too!" Olivia said with a big smile. Fitz pulled out of the garage. Olivia was enjoying herself already. She glanced over at him a few times. He looked so sexy with his shades on, his arms flexed as he drove and he was lightly tapping and bobbing his head to the song. Olivia bit her lip. She felt the car come to a stop. Fitz got out and went to open Olivia's door. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the movies.

~

After the movie they went to a diner around the corner. They were looking at their menus when the waitress came over.

"My name is Jade and I'll be taking your order, What can I get y'all?" She asked as she chewed her gum.

"I'll take a burger and fries with a milkshake." Olivia said.

"I'll have the same." Fitz said.

"Okay." Jade said walking away.

"So anything you wanna know about me?" Olivia asked.

"What do you like to do when you aren't busy and what do you want in your future?" Fitz asked.

"When I'm not busy I like to read sometimes maybe watch some movies. I do love to dance too. I used to take ballerina when I was six." Olivia said. "In my future I want...to be happy. I just want to be with someone I love and have a family and a few kids and just be happy." Olivia said. She never really talked or thought about her future. She was always worried about what's going on now and how hard she needs to work to get what she wants or needs. "What about you?"

"In my free time I like to workout and cook." Fitz said. "In my future I hope to get married and have kids also I want 3 or 4. I want to be happy too. I want to marry the love of my life." Fitz said and looked into Olivia's eyes hoping she caught what he was hinting.

He took a breath and said "I like you Liv, like a lot."

"I see... I like you a lot too" Olivia said and smiled. The waitress came back with their things they had continued their small talk getting to know each other more and more.

Futz paid for their food and took Olivia back home. He walked her to her door. "I enjoyed Fitz." Olivia said leaning against the door.

"I did too. I hope we can do something like this again." Fitz said leaning against the wall."

She looked at him and his eyes met hers. He leaned in closer to her pecking her lips. He leaned back to see her reaction. Olivia pulled him by his shirt and kissed him again. This time deepening it. Her hands roamed him, she ran her hands over his shoulders then to his neck. Her hands found their way to the back of his curls. Fitz's hands rested on her lower back. Filz felt her relax which made him relax. He eased Olivia against the wall, he licked her lips asking for entrance and it was granted she parted her lips and their youngest went into a battle. Olivia pulled back breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Fitz cupped her cheek.

"Hi." He said. She looked up at him her lips swollen.

"Hi." She said and smiled. Fitz pecked her lips one more time then backed away.

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz said.

"Goodness Fitz." Olivia said. She unlocked her door and was about to walk in when she looked at him and smiled. She walked towards him kissing him again deepening the kiss again. Fitz groaned at the contact again. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter around him. He pulled back. Both of them heaving trying to catch their breaths.

"Livvie you should- you so go in" Fitz said.

Her face scrunched up. He looked down and she followed. Then she realized. "Sorry." Olivia said.

"It's okay." He said kissing her then hugged her.

"Text me when you get home." Olivia said. Fitz nodded and left. She watched him disappear around the corner.

Fitz drove home uncomfortable as ever. He got into his apartment and went to his bedroom he took a cold shower hoping it would help but he didn't. He sighed then took care of himself and he started to pump himself as he thought about Olivia.

He got out the shower and sent Olivia a text and fell asleep. Olivia looked at her phone and smiled. She leaned back and replayed her day. "You kissed him, wow." Olivia said to herself. Her thoughts went to how they felt against hers and thought about how they would feel in other places. She shook her head to pushed those thoughts away. She was going to eventually tell Fitz she was a virgin but it was too early to. She would wait until she thought it was the right time to. Olivia rolled over and thoughts swarmed her head. "What if he doesn't want to talk to you anymore? What if he has a problem with me being one?" Olivia questioned herself. She sighed and does off to sleep.

I hope you all enjoyed this..trying to adjust back to writing but let me know what you think and do you think Fitz will have a problem with Olivia being a Virgin?


	4. Relax

-It was now the week of Olivia's exam. She had been burying herself in her work trying to study everything she could. Her mom gave her the rest of the week off so she could concentrate. Olivia's exam was Friday and here she was Monday in her room walking back and forth reading her book. She hasn't spoken to Fitz almost all day. He would text her and get a response hours later, then he would call and she would send a text saying she was busy. Fitz was getting frustrated so he stopped trying to talk to her for the day.

Olivia heard knocks on her door. "I'm busy!" Olivia said as she continued to pace back and forth.

"Liv you need to eat something." Abby said through the door. Olivia sighed and tossed her book on her bed and opened her door. She met her redheaded friend who had a smile on her face. "There she is." Abby said.

They walked to the kitchen. Abby made both their plates. "So have you spoken to Fitz at all?" Abby said cutting her grilled chicken.

"No and I sorta feel bad. I kept telling him I was busy and I don't want him to feel like I'm pushing him away but I need to study." Olivia said.

"Liv, you can't just keep yourself drowned in those books until the day of your exam comes. You need to relax stressing yourself out will make it worse. You need to talk to him."

Olivia knew Abby was right again. "I'll call him after I finish eating. How are you and Stephen?" Olivia said forking her green beans.

"We are actually good. I think I actually like him. He's so nice and I just get him. I don't know but he gives me this feeling I can't explain." Abby said as she blushed talking about Stephen.

"Awe, I know how you feel Abs. You two are cute, I can really see you two together. Have y'all done anything yet?" Olivia asked.

Abby laughed at Olivia. She sounded like a child. "If you're talking about sex, then yes. You haven't told Fitz have you?"

"No, I'm scared to. What if-"

"Don't start that shit. Liv just tell the man. He isn't going anywhere. Trust me he isn't. You two were made for each other, he will wait for you no matter what. He loves you Liv. He probably hasn't said it yet but he is definitely showing it." Abby said getting up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

Abby was once again right. "Damn what is this, Abby is right day." Olivia mumbled. Olivia got up and put her dish in the dishwasher. She went to her room and cleaned off her bed. She sat down and called Fitz. He answered on the third ring.

"Hi." Olivia said.

"Hello." He said.

"Were you in the middle of something?" Olivia questioned.

"I was getting out of the shower. Is there something you need?" Fitz quipped.

Olivia heard the annoyance in his voice, but she wasn't sure if it was towards her or something else.

"Fitz what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know maybe I haven't heard from you all day barely, but all of a sudden you have time to talk now."

"Fitz, you know I have an exam coming up."

"Liv I get that but I don't want you drowning yourself in all that stuff and stressing yourself out even more." Fitz said.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm trying to accomplish something I always wanted." Olivia sassed back.

Fitz sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to take it easy and take one day at a time. You need to relax Liv. You are smart and I know you are gonna pass." Fitz said.

Olivia stayed quiet. "I'm coming over tomorrow after I get off work." Fitz said and with that he hung up. Olivia looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. She just took a breath and went to take a shower to calm herself.

~

Olivia woke up around 3:45. She was tired from yesterday. She sat up and yawned. She had a missed call from her Dad. She grabbed her phone and called him back.

"Livvia."

"Hey Dad, sorry I didn't answer I was very tired from studying yesterday." Olivia said yawning.

"It's fine Babygirl. I was just calling to check up on you. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, just been working hard." Olivia said as she walked to the kitchen and started to cook some grits. "How are you Dad?"

"I'm okay. Just missing you, when will you some to Brooklyn to see us?" Eli asked.

"I'll try to come up there soon Dad." Olivia said.

"Okay sugar. I have to get back to work. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Okay Dad Love you too." Olivia said.

As soon as Olivia put her phone down there were knocks at the door. She moved the pot off the hot eye and turned the stove off. She opened the door.

"I have flowers for a Ms.Pope?" The tall man said.

"I'm her. Thank you." Olivia said taking the flowers.

The man walked away and she closed the door. She smelled the white roses. They were her favorite flower. Something that she told Fitz. She smiled and pulled out the card that was in it.

"I'm sorry, I hope you accept my apology." 

She smiled at the card. She put the roses in a vase and called Fitz.

"Hi." He said.

"I do accept your apology. I'm sorry too." Olivia said.

"It's fine Livvie, I was the one who had an attitude for no reason. I'm on my way over after I pick up some things. Wear something comfortable." Fitz said.

"Okay." She didn't even want to question him.

"See you soon." He said then hung up the phone. Olivia sat at the table and ate her grits. After she finished she cleaned her bowl. She went in her room and put her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her book off her bed. She went back into the living room and did a little studying before Fitz came over.

A few minutes later she heard knocks at the door. She smiled and got up and opened the door.

"Hi there." He said.

"Hi." She said standing on her tippy toes. Fitz bent down and pecked her lips. Fitz dropped the bags on the floor. He took off his coat and put it on the coat hanger by the door. Olivia looked him over. He had on a white nike shirt that fit him tight showing his muscles and a pair of light grey Nike joggers with his white nike shoes.

"You look comfortable. You wore that to work?"

"No I didn't wear this to work. I changed before I came by." Fitz said. "Now can I get this tour?"

Olivia giggled and gave him a quick tour of the not so big apartment. They ended In her room. "It's cute I like it." Fitz said as he looked at her room.

"Thanks. Now what were in those bags?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah. Sit down on your bed." Olivia did what she was told and waited for him to come back. He came back and started to place candles around the room and light them. He pulled a towel out of one of the bags and put it across her bed.

"Fitz?" Olivia said watching him. He continued to place things around the room ignoring her.

"Fitzgerald?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm about to give you a massage if you don't mind. I want to help you relax, is that okay?" Fitz said and smiled.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head. "Okay go in the bathroom and remove your clothes and put this on." Fitz said handing her a robe. Olivia did what she was told. She came out of her bathroom. Olivia walked over to the bed.

"Can I take this off for you? I have towel to our over you" He said behind her.

"Sure." Olivia said, her back was to him. Fitz untied the robe from her waist and slowly pulled hit off her shoulders. His hands ran up and down her shoulders and then down to her arms. He breathed in her scent and kissed her neck. Olivia shuddered.

"Lay down Livvie." Fitz said. Olivia laid on her stomach and put her head on a pillow. Fitz wrapped the towel over her lower half. He climbed onto the bed and drizzled the oil on her back. He rubbed circles on her back making sure he got all the tense spots. He eased down to her legs and feet massaging them and placing kisses on the heel of her feet and legs.

"I'm gonna lift the towel, okay?" Fitz said. Olivia nodded.

He lifted the towel from her lower half he felt his member getting hard. He tried to shake the feeling but it was hard to. He drizzled the oil in his hands and started to massage her ass and thighs. He earned a few soft moans from Olivia as he did so. He was rubbing her inner thigh and his fingers kept getting closer and closer to her center. Olivia's breath hitched. Fitz smiled noticing what he was doing to her.

"Flip over Liv." He said. Olivia obliged and flipped over. He licked his lips and started to rub her up and down. Getting all her tense areas in the front. Olivia ended up dozing off to sleep which gave him time to do something else. He went into her bathroom and ran a bath. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass. He went back to the room and went to check the water. He added roses to the tub that was now filled with bubbles. He went back into the bedroom to wake Olivia . "Livvie." He whispered. Olivia stirred a little.

"Liv." He said a little louder this time kissing her cheek a few times. Then started to kiss her until he felt her finally kiss him back.

"Come on, I got something else for you." He said giving her his hand. She grabbed it and he walked her to the bathroom. She smiled. "Fitz you didn't have to." Olivia said.

"But I wanted to." He said. He helped her in the tub and poured her a glass of wine and placed it beside the tub. "I'll let you relax." Fitz said standing up to leave. Olivia grabbed his hand. "Stay." Olivia said in a hushed tone. He sat down on the stool.

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I'll do anything for you Liv. I mean that Livvie." Fitz said with a smile.

"Thank you." Olivia said. Olivia was debating on telling him that she was a virgin since he has already seen her body and she was really craving him but she went against it.

Fitz helped her out of the tub and back into the robe. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Olivia sat beside him and cuddle under his arm. She felt him shift a little.

"You okay?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He leaned towards her and kissed her. The kiss deepened quick he pulled her into his lap. Fitz's hands roamed her, one hand was on her ass and the other was rubbing her leg. Olivia's hand was at the nape of his neck. Fitz's hands started to go under the robe and Olivia broke the kiss grabbing his arm. "Fitz we can't."

"Liv is there something wrong?"

Here we go it was now or never she thought. "Fitz, I'm…" she took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin." Olivia said and looked away.

"You are?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes and if you don't want me anymore I unde-" she was cut off by Fitz kissing her.

"Liv I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. It's okay to be a virgin, I don't have a problem with it. My feelings for you haven't changed and they never will." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss then laid her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed circles on her back. "What do you want your first time to be like?" He questioned out of the blue.

She shrugged. "Very intimate, a little music in the back with candles and wine." Olivia said.

"Okay." Fitz said taking note of what she said. "If you don't mind me asking, but what's keeping you from doing it?"

"Well I just haven't found the right guy I guess. I haven't found that guy I trust, but maybe you can change that." Olivia said and looked into his eyes and smiled. She pecked his lips and laid her head in the crook of his neck. Fitz rubbed her back up and down in deep thought. Olivia had dozed off in his lap. He stood and carried her to her room. He was about to walk out.

"Fitz." He heard.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay?" She asked. He smiled. "Sure I can." He said. He took his shirt off and got into bed with Olivia. She cuddled into him. He rubbed circles on her back until she dozed off and not long after Fitz was asleep too.

~

A few days Later and it was the Day of Olivia's exam. She prayed, her mom called and prayed for her, then her dad called her and told her she could do it. Abby made Olivia breakfast, and Fitz sent Olivia more flowers and called her and talked to her to help calm her nerves. He even told her "You can do it Liv, you can do anything that you put your mind to." She kept saying those words as she walked through the building. She got to her classroom and said a quick prayer before she started.

After a few hours, everyone finished their exams and went to the cafeteria to eat. Olivia sat down and called Fitz.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi, I really needed to hear that." Olivia said then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Liv you are okay, I know you passed."

"I don't know Fitz." They talked more until Fitz had to go into a meeting. Olivia finished her sandwich and headed back into the class. She sat on her phone until her professor cleared his voice. Olivia sat her phone down.

"I will call you by your name, and you will come down and I'll let you know if you passed or not." He said then walked back to his desk. Olivia took deep breaths as she waited for her name, then finally he called it.

"Olivia Pope." Olivia got up and walked to his desk. She tried to smile but she couldn't she was too nervous.

"Congratulations Ms.Pope you have passed the exam. You made the highest score out of the whole class, I'm very proud of you." The professor said standing and shaking Olivia's hand.

"Oh! Thank you sir it was an honor being in your class." Olivia said as she shook his hand. Olivia walked out of the class with a little pep in her step and the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

When she got home she was just so happy. She busted into Abby's room. "I PASSED...I FUCKING PASSED!" Olivia shouted.

Abby jumped up. "YESSSS! We told your ass you would." Abby said giving Olivia a hug. "You know we gotta celebrate." Abby said.

"The club?" Olivia asked.

"You read my mind." Abby said as she sat down sending a texting to the group. Olivia told Fitz the good news and that they were going out. Olivia then called her parents to let them know the good news.

~

It was 11:00 and the girls were at Olivia's and Abby's apartment pregaming.

"To Liv and her smartass...it comes in handy sometimes." Trinity joked as she lifted her shot glass. They laughed and threw their drinks back. Olivia was gonna get drunk tonight and she didn't care.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Abby said grabbing her purse.

They left to the club. The guys were already there waiting. When they got there they chilled in the VIP section for a while. "So Charlie how do you know Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Oh we go back. We used to play Football together back in highschool." Charlie said.

"I didn't know you played football." Olivia said hitting his arm.

"You never asked." Fitz said with a smile.

Olivia took another shot. "Let's go dance." Olivia said pulling Fitz up. He had to grab her cause she almost fell when she stood up. She giggled and they walked to the dance floor.

Olivia and Fitz were owning the dance floor. Olivia was grinding on him and he was grinding on her. Their hips were moving to the song. Fitz would whisper in Olivia's ear and kiss her neck from time to time causing her to giggle and feel that feeling she always gets when she's with him.

They all dance the night away. They left when Olivia couldn't stand anymore.

"I can take her Home Abby." Fitz said as he carried a drunk sleeping Olivia in his arms.

"You sure?" Abby asked.

"Yeah you go hang out with Stephen I got her." Fitz said.

"Okay, take care of her." Abby said as she got into Olivia's car and drove off with Stephen.

Fitz laid Olivia down in the car. He brought his black 2015 Mercedes Benz C-Class since he had the boys with him. He leaned the seat back for her, he strapped her in then kissed her cheek. He got in on the other side and drove to her apartment.

When they got there he got her out and carried her upstairs. He was glad he worked out because there was no way he could have carried her all the way up those stairs. He grabbed the key that Abby gave him. He did it want to go through Olivia's purse.

He opened the door and took her to her room. He sat her on the bed and stored to undress her.

"Fitz." Olivia whispered.

"Yes?"

Olivia jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Fitz went in after her and rubbed her back and kept her hair out of the way as she threw up everything. When she finished he grabbed a towel for her. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and grabbed her black night slip.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah a little." Olivia said as she walked to her bed tying her hair into a low bun.

Fitz walked to the kitchen and made Olivia a sandwich. He walked back in her room and gave her the sandwich. He sat behind her and she rested against his back as she ate.

"I have something planned for you." Fitz said kissing her ear.

"You do? What are we gonna do?"

"You are gonna have to see it's a surprise." Fitz said kissing her cheek.

Olivia rolled eyes and finished her sandwich. Fitz got up and took her plate to the kitchen. "You want me to stay again?" Fitz asked.

"Yes please." Olivia said.

"Okay I'll be right back." Fitz said as he disappeared.

He came back a few minutes later with his duffel bag.

"Oh so you knew you were gonna stay the night." Olivia lightly joked.

"I was hoping you were gonna ask." Fitz said as he started to take his shirt off. Then he took his pants off. Even though it was dark Olivia could make out his ass. She bit her lip as she watched him. He slid on a pair of shorts and got into bed.

Olivia cuddled against him. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Livvie."

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said then dozed off to sleep.


	5. I want you

-It was a few weeks later and Olivia and Fitz were better than ever. No more stress no anything, things were going smoothly with the two. They would hang out on Fitz's lunch break and after work. Fitz didn't have time to do the surprise he had for her because of how busy he was, but today he had a chance, it was going to be a special day for both of them. Fitz was sitting in his office just thinking about it. It was close to the time for him to get off. He couldn't keep his eyes off the clock. Today had been a slow day for him, he had been in meetings, he finally made his decision and hired Huck, he was ready to see his Livvie.

Olivia was at work and she couldn't keep her eye off the clock either. When Fitz told her he was picking her up after work she was excited. She had Abby drop her off at work today. Today was going well for her so far. She was getting good tips and she met the cutest baby. It was finally 5:30 and Olivia went to the back and gathered her things. As she was walking out Fitz was pulling up. She smiled when he got out of the car.

"Hi beautiful." Fitz said walking over to her and kissing her.

Olivia smiled. "Hi Handsome. So what are we doing today?" Fitz opened the door and Olivia got in.

"Well first I'm gonna take you home so you can change." Fitz said then pulled off. On the ride to her apartment they talked about each other's day.

When they got to her place Fitz sat on the couch in the living room while she went to change. She put on a light grey sweater and her dark blue jeans with her black heels. She straightened her hair. She walked out of her room. "I'm ready." Fitz stood and turned. He was amazed at her all the time, she was just so gorgeous to him. He felt his member start to get hard. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You look amazing." Fitz said with a smile.

"Thank you." They left and went to their first destination. Fitz took Olivia to a winery. He knew she would enjoy it. When they walked into the place Olivia's eyes lit up like a child in a toy store. One of the young ladies gave them a tour of the winery. Then Olivia and Fitz walked around hand and hand looking at the different wines they wanted to taste. They picked out a few. Olivia was eyeing a wine.

"What is that?" Fitz asked.

"Domaine Romanée-Conti. This wine is at least 20,000. It's very good according to my father." Olivia said.

"You want it?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz did you hear me? That wine is almost 20,000." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled and waved for the lady to come over. "We would like this wine and may we have some while we are eating? Fitz said pointing to the wine.

"Yes sir, and I will bag it for you so it's ready when you leave." The lady said.

"Thank you." Fitz said.

"You are welcome Mr.Grant. Your table is ready sir." The lady said.

Fitz smiled at the lady. Olivia and Fitz walked to their table. He pulled Olivia's chair out for her. "You didn't have to do that Fitz." Olivia said.

"Liv I just want you to know that you can have anything you want. Money isn't a problem for me, I don't mind buying you nice things." Fitz said.

"I appreciate that Fitz, but I don't want you spending your money on me. I don't want you to think you have to spend money to show that you love me. Just show me with your heart." Olivia said. Fitz notes that in his head.

The both of them looked at their menus. The waitress took their orders and poured their first wine they were tasting.

"So why do you love wine so much?" Fitz asked.

"It was something me and my Dad had a bond with. He taught me everything I needed to know about wine. He even has his own winery in Brooklyn, I just grew to love it more as I got older." Olivia said sipping her wine.

"Do you have a bond with your Father at all?" Olivia asked.

"Well I don't really talk to my Father. When I was 10 he was cheating on my Mom with different women always bringing them in and out, he put her through a lot of hell. So I don't really care for him after what he put her through." Fitz said sipping his wine.

They sat in silence for a second. "So what is your Mom like?"

Fitz smiled at the thought of his Mother. "She is the best. She is so loving and caring. I I can't wait for her to meet you. I know she'll love you." Fitz said. Hearing him talk about his Mom and how he reacted made her smile. Their food arrived and they began to eat.

"You have any siblings?" Fitz asked as he forked his food.

"Not biological, but I have a younger step brother. His name is Marcus, he is a Lawyer. He lives out in Brooklyn." Olivia said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have a younger sister. Her name is Lilian. She is a nurse and she's married with two boys, Dustin and Luke. They are the sweetest boys ever."

"Can't wait to meet them." Olivia said. They chatted some more then they left and went to the park. They walked around and talked some more. Learning more things about each other. As they were walking Fitz had gotten a phone call. When he ended the call Olivia was afraid he had to go to work.

"Work?" Olivia asked sounding a little upset.

"Oh no. My last surprise is awaiting." Fitz said and grabbed her hand and headed to his car.

They arrived to Fitz's place. It was gonna be Olivia's first time being there. They walked through the lobby Fitz waved to his doorman and headed to the elevator.

"Can I get a hint." Olivia asked. Fitz pulled her to him. He kissed her and Olivia melted in his arms. She couldn't get enough of him.

The elevator dinged. They walked out and they walked to a door. It was the only door in the hall.

"Can you close your eyes?"

Olivia looked at him questionably. "Come on Liv, please." Fitz pleaded.

"Okay." Olivia said and closed her eyes.

"No peeking." Fitz said. He unlocked the door and guided her inside. "Okay Open." He said.

Olivia gasped. The room was lit with candles, with red and white roses on the floor. You could hear the song "if this world was mine" playing in the background softly.

"Would you like a tour?" Fitz said.

Olivia nodded. She was at a loss of words. Fitz showed her the living room that had a fireplace, then guest rooms, his office area, and his small collection of records. Then he led her to his bedroom. When he opened the door she gasped again.

His bed had red and white roses trailing to the bed and on the bed the roses formed a heart. Olivia walked to the bed, there was a small box sitting in the middle, she picked it up and opened it, it was ring. She looked at Fitz in shock. "There is no way he is doing what I think he is doing." Olivia said to herself.

"I'm not proposing to you Livvie, but I am proposing my Love to you. I love you so much Livvie and it's insane. My life revolves around you. I watch for you Liv, I belong to you and only you. You are the love of my life. I fall in love quickly but you, you are the one for me I know it, Ican feel it. I trust and I want you to be my forever. I want you to wear this ring to show my love for you. Even if you are mad at me just keep it on so I know that we are still okay and I can fix it. You don't have to say it back but I wanted you to know how I feel. I couldn't keep in anymore" Fitz spoke.

Olivia just stood there as tears ran down her face. She looked at the ring in the box.

"My granddad also gave me that ring before he passed. It was my grandmother's, when she passed he gave it to me and told me to give it to someone special in my life, and Livvie you are that someone special." Fitz said.

She walked over to Fitz and kissed him hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Fitz's hands rested on her waist. Olivia broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"Fitz….." Olivia looked up. "I- I love you too. I really do. I want you to be my forever too, I want you too Fitz. You are my endgame no matter what." Olivia said as she looked into his eyes. She was doing something totally different. She never would have thought she would be saying these words but it was true. She really Loved him she believed he was the one for her. She had faith in them, she was going to do anything for and with him come hell or high water.

Fitz pecked her lips. "It has a name."

"A name?"

"Yes, it's very old and rare. It's name is Doux Bébé." Fitz said taking it out of the box.

"Doux Bébé?"

"It means Sweet Baby in English."

Olivia smiled. She let him put the ring on her pointer finger. She smiled at him. She looked at Fitz. "I want you." Olivia said in a hushed Tone.

"You sure?" Fitz asked.

"Yes Fitz. I'm positive." Olivia said.

Fitz looked into her eyes making sure, when he realized she was serious he picked Olivia up and placed her on the bed. He was going to take his time with her. He was going to make sure she remembered this night.

He hovered above her as he kissed her. He placed small pecks on her cheek, forehead, and neck. He kissed down her body. He pulled at the hem of her sweater. They both pulled it off together, he smiled at her white lacy bra and kissed her chest as he massaged her breast. Olivia let out soft moans as she ran her fingers through his hair. He went to the top of her jeans, he looked up at her and she nodded at him assuring that she was okay and wanted him to keep going.

He pulled her jeans off slowly taking his time. He kissed up her leg starting with her foot and towards her thighs then back down her thigh to her foot on the other leg. He went back to her thighs and massaged them getting closer to her center. He grabbed the matching lace underwear and pulled them off.

"Open for me Livvie." Fitz said softly. Olivia complied and spread her legs. Fitz groaned at the sight. Her folds were wet and sparkling by the little light that was in the room. Fitz pulled Olivia towards him easily so he could taste. He licked her once get a taste of her.

"You're so tasty Livvie." Fitz said. He kissed her thigh then started to lick and suck on her clit. Olivia was moaning uncontrollably. She would go from gripping the sheets to his hair.

"Oh baby." Olivia moaned. She arched off the bed as she felt her orgasam peaking. Fitz lifted his fingers as he slid them inside her as he continued to lick and suck.

"FUCK….Fit...FITZZ." Olivia moaned loudly as she came over the edge. Fitz slurped up her juices. He kissed up her body and kissed her so she could taste herself. They both moaned as they kissed. Olivia got enough strength in her legs and wrapped them around Fitz's waste. She broke the kiss.

"I need you Fitz, please."

"Okay baby." Fitz said he pulled back and undressed. She watched his every move. When he was left in just his boxer briefs. She could feel the need for him growing more. He went to his side table and grabbed a condom. He walked to the edge of the bed.

"Come here." Fitz said. Olivia got on her knees and crawled to him. He kissed her lips again. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his hard erection.

"You feel what you do to me?" Fitz slightly moaned as she rubbed her hand over it.

Olivia tugged at the hem of his boxers. He pulled them down and his dick rubbed against her stomach.

"Lay down." Fitz said as he pointed for her to lay her head on his pillow. Fitz picked up his phone and played "lay your head on my pillow by Tony Toni Toné"

Olivia laughed at the song choice. He smiled at her, she was just so beautiful. He rolled the condom on and positioned himself so he could get comfortable and make sure she was in a comfortable position as well.

Olivia looked into his eyes. He kissed her and started to ease into her. Olivia gasped as she felt him enter her. Fitz gave her a moment to adjust. He slid in some more and they sat there for a while.

"Fitz move please." Olivia pleaded wanting more. Fitz started to move slow. Olivia put her fingers in his hair as the other hand rested on his back. Fitz was kissing at her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Oh Baby…." Olivia moaned and trailed off as she felt her orgasim hit her again.

Fitz rode her out. He kissed her forehead and moved the curl that was starting to stick to her forehead.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." Olivia said back smiling back.

Fitz started to move inside her again at a faster pace than before, causing Olivia to arch her back into him.

"Shit Liv, You're so Fucking Tight!" Fitz grunted.

Olivia's hand was on Fitz's ass. She was pushing him deeper into her and she wrapped her legs around him to keep him where he was.

"God Fitz, Just Like that...You feel so good." Olivia moaned in his ear.

"Shit Baby...I'm gonna Cum." Fitz groaned as he pumped into her deeper.

"I love you Fitz, Cum for me baby." Olivia said kissing and licking his ear.

"SHIT!" Fitz yelled as he came. His body went limp as he laid on top of Olivia. Their sticky bodies connecting. Olivia rubbed his back and kept running her hands through his hair. When Fitz finally moved again he lifted off her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia said. Fitz went to the bathroom he threw the condom away and got a warm rag and whipped her body. He came back and they cuddled. She laid her head on his chest as she draped her arm over his waist.

"How was it?" Fitz asked.

"It was amazing. Just how I wanted it to be."

Fitz smiled and patted himself on his back in his head. This was the start, the actual start to something better for the both of them.

~

Olivia woke up to an empty bed with a note on Fitz's pillow. She sat up and read the note.

Went for a jog beautiful, I'll be back in no time. There is a toothbrush in the bathroom for you. Text me if you need anything. Kisses

Olivia smiled at the note. She got up and brushed her teeth. Her hair was messy and she smiled just thinking about the night before. She went in Fitz's closet. She looked through his clothes and found a Navy shirt. She threw it on and walked out. As she was walking out he was walking into the bedroom. He was a sweaty mess, his hair was damp, shirt was soaked and he had on some basketball shorts.

"Good Morning." Fitz said as he took out his ear buds.

"Good Morning." She said kissing him. "Hope you don't mind, I needed something to put on." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled at her. She looked so beautiful in his shirt that went past her knees.

"I don't, you look adorable." He said. "You want breakfast?"

"Sure." Olivia said.

"Okay let me take a shower and I'll get it started." Fitz said.

Olivia placed her hand on his chest. "I was talking about you." She said. Then pulled the shirt off and threw it on the bed.

Fitz growled as he looked at her. She still had nothing on. He picked her up and they went into the bathroom. Fitz had his way with her in the shower. They bath until he had her screaming at the top of her lungs. They got out the shower and dressed. Olivia put on what she had on yesterday and Fitz put on a burgundy polo shirt with black pants and his white adidas. He made breakfast while Olivia sat at the island while she checked her email on her phone.

"What are your plans today?" Fitz said as he flipped a pancake.

"I have an interview with Hearst Elementary today. I'm hoping I get the job." Olivia said.

"You will get it." Fitz plated the food and they ate. After breakfast Fitz took Olivia home. They parted ways. They both hated it but Fitz told her he would see her soon. When Olivia walked into the apartment Abby was sitting on the couch eating.

"Where have you been!?" Abby questioned .

"Wow no Hello, how are you?"

"Hello, how are you? Now where were you?"

"If you must know, I was with Fitz I already told you this." Olivia said walking to the couch.

Abby looked at her Best Friend. "Y'all did it! Omg give me the details. Was he big? Was it good?"

Olivia laughed at her best friend. "I have no clue what you are talking about." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Liv you are glowing like the damn sun. You still have on the clothes from yesterday and your hair is natural and curly which you barely let happen." Abby said.

"Okay we did it." Olivia said smiling.

"How did he do it?" Abby asked.

"Well we went wine tasting and had dinner then he took me back to his apartment. There were candles and red and white roses leading to his bedroom. He gave me a tour of his apartment. Which is very big. He showed me his room last. There were roses leading to the bed and he had the roses in a heart shape with a box in the middle. He gave me this ring that used to be his grandmother's. Then we just did it. It was so good." Olivia said.

"Y'all are too cute." Abby said as she looked at Olivia's finger with the ring.

"He even confessed his love for me. I even said it back to him Abby. I told him I loved him back." Olivia said.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes I meant it. I really do Love him Abby. I want him to be in my life forever." Olivia said.

"Damn the dick was that good." Abby said.

"Shut up." Olivia said pushing Abby and laughing. "I have to get dressed for my interview today." Olivia said walking to her room and changing clothes. She curled her hair and put on her black skinny ankle waist pants with a white shirt and black blazer and her white heels. She grabbed her purse and headed to the school.

Olivia pulled up to the school. She sat in the car to calm her nerves. Her phone dinged and it was from Fitz she smiled at the message saying she would be fine and don't think too much of it. She sent him a text back and got out the car. It seemed the kids were out for recess. She walked to the office.

"Hello, How may I help you?" The Young lady said.

"Hello I'm Olivia Pope, I'm here for an interview with Principal Nichols." Olivia said shifting from one leg to the other.

"I will let him know you are here." She said getting up and walking to his office." The young girl came back. "Follow me." She said.

Olivia followed the girl to another office. "Thank you Lauren." The man said.

"Hello my name is Andrew Nichols, or Principal Nichols." He said reaching his hand out.

Olivia shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia Pope."

"Have a seat Ms.Pope."

They both had a seat. He started to ask her a few questions, then he explained everything about the school. He gave her a tour of the classes and even gave her a chance to meet a few of the teachers and students.

"Hello my name is Melody, but I prefer Mellie." The brunette said shaking her hand.

"Olivia."

"You are very beautiful. You will fit right in here. This is the best school. The kids are angels. You will love them like they are your own" Mellie said.

"Well I hope I will be here soon. I can't wait." Olivia said.

After talking to Principal Nichols more he told her he would be in touch. Olivia smiled and walked to her car. She wondered if this day could get any better. She immediately called Fitz when she got into the car.

"Hi Sweet Baby." She heard causing her to smile hard.

"Hi Handsome. Guess what?" Olivia said as she pulled out of the parking lot of the school.

"What?"

"My soon to be boss said he is going to be in touch with me soon. I'm probably gonna get the job Fitz."

"That's good babe, I know you will get it." Fitz said.

"I can't wait, the kids were so adorable. I even met one of the teachers she was very nice." Olivia said.

"That's great, you are already fitting in." Fitz said. "Hold on one second Liv." Olivia waited she heard a woman talking in the background. "Thank you Rachel." She heard him say.

"Livvie baby I have to go, I'll see you later, I love you." Fitz said.

"Okay, I love you too." Olivia said.

Olivia drove to her mom's house, she wanted to give her the good news. She called her mom really quick and told her she was coming over. Olivia arrived not too long after she called.

Olivia opened the door with her key and was hit with the smell of food and she instantly got hungry. She put her things down and went into the kitchen.

"Hi momma." Olivia said hugging and kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hey sweetheart." Maya said as she continued to stir noodles in the pot.

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti, can you get the sauce for me please." Maya said. Olivia went in the cabinet and handed her mom the sauce.

"So how's everything sweet girl." Maya said.

"Very good, I had my interview today at Hearst Elementary." Olivia said as she Poured wine in her glass and grabbed some chips.

"That's good, did it go well?"

"Yes it went better than I thought. He said he would be in touch with me. So hopefully I'm getting the job." Olivia spoke and sipped her wine.

"That's amazing honey." Maya said hugging her daughter. Maya placed the spaghetti in the oven and sat beside Olivia. The front door opened. It was Olivia's Step-dad Roger, He was a businessman and he was very good at what he did. Maya and Roger had met in a restaurant and they just hit it off from there. Now they have been married for two years now.

"Hello ladies." Roger said as he kissed Maya and gave Olivia a hug.

"Hello Honey."Maya said standing and checking the oven. "Olivia was telling me some good news."

"Oh she was?" Roger said as he opens his beer and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah I finally had my interview today at the school and I hit off with the boss, and he said he would call me soon." Olivia said.

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." Roger said high-fiving Olivia. Roger and Olivia have a lovely relationship. Olivia loved Roger so much. He was so cool and he gave the best advice. "I knew you could do it."

Olivia smiled. "Hey Mom you mind if Fitz came by for dinner."

"No I don't mind."

"Oh, Boyfriend I see?" Roger joked.

"No he's not my boyfriend ...yet." Olivia giggled. Olivia went Fitz a text of his mom's address and told him he was invited for dinner. He responded telling her he would be there. Olivia put her phone down and sat and watched her mom and Roger talk. She adored their relationship. She wanted what they had. Roger was always so caring and loving. She loved seeing her Mom happy.

~

After a while of talking and setting up the table they waited for Fitz. Olivia's phone vibrated and she walked to the door. She opened it and it was Fitz.

"Hi." Olivia said hugging him.

"Hi Sweetbaby." Fitz said hugging her kissing her cheek. "I brought your mom flowers." Fitz said.

"Oh come on she'll love them." Olivia said taking his free hand.

"Mom he's here." Olivia called out.

"Hello Mrs.Pope." Fitz said handing her the flowers.

"Hello Mr.Grant, and thank you for the flowers." Maya said.

"You are welcome ma'am, but please call me Fitz."

"Roger I would like you to meet Fitz." Olivia said. "Fitz this is Roger my Step-Dad."

The two men shook hands. "Now can we eat? I'm starving." Olivia said. Olivia and Fitz sat side by side while Maya and Roger sat side by side.

"Liv is that a ring? I've never seen you wear a ring."

"Oh...ummm Fitz gave it to me." Olivia said.

"It's beautiful. Does it mean something?"

"Yes, my grandfather gave it to me after my grandmother passed. He told me to give it to someone special so I gave it to Liv." Fitz said looking at Olivia and smiling.

"That is so cute." Maya said. "Aren't they the cutest honey."

"Yes they are Sweetie. So Fitz you plan on being with Liv for a long time?"

"Yes sir I do. I plan on giving Olivia the world and more." Fitz said. Olivia smiled and placed her hand on his.

"That's great son. Well I wish you two the best." Roger said. "I'm gonna turn in I have to get up early." Roger said.

He kissed Maya Goodnight and kissed Olivia's cheek and went upstairs.

"Liv do you mind helping me with the dishes." Maya and Liv did the dishes they sat around and talked some more. Then Olivia and Fitz left.

"You going home or you coming over?" Olivia asked.

"I can come over if you want." Fitz said.

"I would love for you to come over."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." Fitz said.

The two went to Olivia's house. Olivia walked in and Abby was in the kitchen.

"Hey Liv and Hey Fitz. Liv I'm going to Stephens for the night, see you later." Abby said hugging Olivia.

"Okay be safe." Olivia said. Olivia put her purse in the counter with her keys. Fitz and Olivia went to her room. He placed his things down and they changed out of their clothes and got into bed. Fitz spooned Olivia. They sat in silence the two trying their hardest to sleep but the disorder for each other was preventing it.

"Fitz?" Olivia's seeing if he was still awake.

"Same." Is all he said. Olivia giggled a little. Fitz pulled her sleep gown over her and he pulled his boxers down. He kissed her neck as he eased inside her. The two made love till they were tired.


	6. Relationship?

It was Saturday Morning and Olivia was in her room packing for her day trip to Brooklyn. She needed to see her Dad and catch him up on her life. Her and her Dad used to have a good relationship. They were close when she was younger but when she was a teen they drifted apart because of the divorce. Now they are back to how they were when Olivia was younger. Olivia was singing and dancing as she was putting clothes in her suitcase. Her music was interrupted when her phone started to ring through the speakers. She smiled at the ringtone knowing it was Fitz.

"Hiii." Olivia said all giddy like.

"Hi, you sound happy." Fitz said.

"I am." Olivia said as she walked into her closet to find her sweater.

"That's nice Honey. How long are you staying again?"

Olivia sighed. She has told him eight times how long she was staying. "I'm leaving today and I should be back by tomorrow evening." Olivia said.

"That's right. Sorry Liv, there's a lot going on at the Hospital today." Fitz said.

"It's okay baby. Can I see you before I leave?" Olivia asked.

"Ummm…" Fitz paused. "Yes you can, I have an hour lunch.

"Okay good, come here. I can cook you something." Olivia said.

"Okay, can I have dessert too?" Fitz asked in his deep lustful voice.

Olivia giggled. "If we have time." Olivia said.

"I'm on my way now." Fitz said then hung up the phone. Olivia laughed at how fast he hung up. She sent him a text telling him to be safe. She closed her suitcase after doing a quick once over then she rolled it to the door. She went to the kitchen and started making tacos.

~

Olivia was just finishing when she heard knocks on the door. She wiped her hands on a towel and opened the door. She smiled at the tall man that stood in front of her with a white doctors coat with a light blue button up shirt and khakis. She smiled and pulled his hand so he could come in.

She kissed him and Fitz deepened the kiss. His hands started to roam her body. He started to pull the hem of her shirt up but she stopped him.

"Eat first." Olivia said.

"I wanna eat you first." Fitz said with a smirk as he tried to kiss her again.

"Come in Fitz, it's not gonna take long. Plus I'm starving myself." Olivia said.

"Fine Fine." Fitz said as he followed her to the kitchen.

They ate and Fitz told Olivia about his day so far. Fitz is eating at a semi fast pace. Olivia had to keep telling him to slow down.

"Done. Now can I have my dessert?" Fitz said.

"Okay wiped her mouth. Okay." Olivia said.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and picked her up bridal style. Olivia giggled as he carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and pulled her shorts off. He kissed her and her neck a few times then kissed down her body. He pulled her panties off and kissed and sucked on her inner thighs. Olivia let out a soft moan. Fitz started his feast he would go fast then slow down. Going from sucking her clit to just licking it. Olivia couldn't hold on any longer, she fisted the sheets and arched her back. Fitz wrapped his arms around her holding her down.

"Fuck Fitz...I'm gonna cum." Olivia moaned out.

Fitz looked up at her with his grey eyes. Olivia fisted his hair. "Shit baby." Olivia moaned as she came undone. Fitz slurped up her juices. He stood and smiled.

"Dessert was amazing." He said and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now can I have something?" Olivia asked. Without letting him answer she started to undo his pants. She looked up at him with a mischievous smirk on her face. Fitz smiled and bent down and kissed Olivia. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and slid it on. He took off his coat and threw it to the floor. Fitz laid Olivia down and he got on top of her. He slid inside her and they both let out a throaty moan.

"Fuck, I've missed you." Fitz said.

"I've missed you too." Olivia said and kissed him. Fitz started to pump in her harder, he kissed her neck and near her ear. Olivia had her hands in his hair as she kissed his neck as well.

"Sweet baby you're so tight." Fitz moaned in her ear.

Him saying that caused something to spark through her body. "Shit baby I'm gonna cum again." Olivia moaned in his ear.

"Yes baby cum for me." Fitz said as he sped up his strokes. Olivia came and not too long after Fitz came too. He went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. They both put their clothes back on.

He walked Olivia to her car and helped carry her bag. "Call me when you get there?"

"I will." Olivia said, she gave him a hug and kissed him.

"I love you." Fitz said.

"I love you too." Olivia said and got in her car and drove off.

Olivia sent her Dad a quick text when she stopped at a red light, then she sent her Mom a text as well letter her know she was leaving.

After her Mom texted her back to be safe. Olivia turned up her music and bumped to Beyoncé all the way to Brooklyn.

~

Olivia finally arrived in Brooklyn. She pulled up at her Dad's apartment. She walked in and went up to her Dad's apartment. She put her key in the door and opened it. Her Dad wasn't home at the moment, he was at work and his wife was at work too. She walked in and went straight to the wine closet.

She poured herself a glass and walked around the house. She loved how the house looked. She knew her dad didn't decorate it, it had to have been Jill. Her dad lived in a luxury apartment. They lived on the top floor of their apartment building and they had the best view of the city. Olivia day out on the porch. She sent her mom a text telling her she made it. She then dialed Fitz's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi Beautiful." Fitz said.

"Hi Handsome. I made it."

"Good, now I can relax."

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too Livvie. I still have earlier on my mind."

"Me too."

"Livvie?" Olivia heard.

"My Dad is home. I'll call you later. Love you." Olivia said then hung up.

"Hi Dad." Olivia said as she walked into the apartment. Olivia gave her dad a hug.

"I've missed you so much. So catch me up." Eli said.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Well Dad, I finally finished College and I will soon be a teacher. I'm just waiting for the phone call back. Graduation will be in 3 weeks."

"I'm so proud of you Livvie. You have always wanted this."

"Yeah, catch me up with you. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. Just been working on the winery and I have a surprise for you too."

"Yay, when is Jill coming home?"

"She should be coming soon. So let me get to cooking dinner."

"Okay Dad, I'm gonna take my bag upstairs and get settled."

Olivia went upstairs and got settled in. She took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She joined her Dad back downstairs. When she got down there Jill was walking in.

Jill was short, she was about the same height as Olivia, she had long curly black and grey hair, she wore glasses and had beautiful brown skin.

"Hi Jill." Olivia said, giving her a hug.

"Hello Olivia." Jill said, hugging her back. She sat her things down and they both headed to the kitchen.

Eli was just finishing setting the table. "Oh Honey Marcus is coming as well, he should be bringing his wife." Jill said.

"Okay, go wash up. Then we can eat when he gets here." Eli said kissing her on her cheek. Jill left and went to wash up.

Olivia sat at the table and sipped her glass of wine. There were a few knocks at the door. "I'll get it." Olivia said.

Olivia went to open the door. She smiled seeing her older step brother. She gave him a hug.

"Wassup Marcus."

"Sup Liv." Marcus said. "You remember Brooke."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again Brooke." Olivia said hugging her as well. Brooke was a little bit taller than Olivia but not taller than Marcus, she had short wavy brown hair, she had dark blue eyes as well.

They walked in and Jill was coming downstairs as soon as they walked in. "Hello son, hello Brooke."

"Hi Mom." Marcus said. They exchanged greetings and they went into the dining room and began to eat.

"So everyone knows I've finished college. My graduation will be in 3 weeks. It's gonna be May 23."

"We'll be there." Eli's said.

"So will we." Marcus said.

"So Olivia you are glowing a lot. Is there a new guy?" Brooke asked.

Olivia almost choked on her chicken. She was hoping to avoid talking about Fitz. She even tried to keep her hand with the ring on it hidden as well. Olivia looked up at her Dad. He was staring holes into her waiting for her to answer. Olivia sighed and just thought she might as well tell them.

"Yes, there is a new guy." Olivia said.

"Who is he? What does he do? Who is his family? Where-" Eli started but Olivia cut him off.

"Calm down Dad. He is a good guy. He is the Medical Officer of his Hospital in D.C. His name is Fitzgerald Grant, I don't know who his family is. I haven't met them yet." Olivia spoke.

"I'm happy for you Liv." Marcus said.

"I am too. Aren't you happy for her Eli?" Jill asked as she stared at Eli.

Eli looked at Jill. "Yes, I'm very happy for you Liv."

They all went back to eating with a few conversation still going on. Olivia could feel there was something wrong with her Dad. She was going to talk to him after Dinner.

After everyone finished eating Olivia helped with the dishes then went to look for her Dad. She knew he would be out on the balcony.

"Dad?"

"Yes Livvie?" Eli spike.

"Can we talk?"

Eli turned and gestured for her to sit on the couch and he sat across from her in a chair. They were silent for a few seconds then Olivia spoke.

"Dad I know Fitz isn't the guy you want me with but you have to give him a chance. I really Love him."

Eli was taken aback by her words. "You love him? How long have you two been together?"

"It's been a few weeks, almost a month."

"So you are in love with someone who you've only known for a few weeks." Eli scoffed. "I taught you better than that Liv. I thought you were gonna work it out with Edison?"

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I've said plenty of times that I don't want Edison Dad. He's not who I want."

Eli just looked at his daughter and said nothing. "Just give Fitz a chance, please?" Olivia pleaded.

Eli kept looking at her. "Okay fine."

"Yay!" She gave her dad a hug.

"He better not hurt you because I will hurt him."

"He won't, and you won't hurt him." Olivia said. She kissed her dad's cheek and went upstairs.

Olivia sent Fitz a text seeing if he was awake. He texted her back instantly. She smiled and called him.

"Hi." Olivia said.

"Hi. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So how is it so far?" Fitz asked.

"It's okay, you are gonna have to meet my dad."

"If I meet your Dad you have to meet my Mom."

"I don't mind meeting the lady that created an amazing human." Olivia said. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well I took off tomorrow so I can have some time to spend with you when you get home and plus I needed a break from work."

"Okay good good, you needed a break. I hate you being stressed." Olivia said then yawned.

"You need to get some sleep, you did have a long trip today. Goodnight Livvie I love you"

"Goodnight Fitz I love you too." Olivia said then hung up the phone. She turned off the table lamp and went to sleep.

~

It was the next morning and Olivia took her shower. She was going to go to the mall before she left and her Dad wanted to take her to his winery later on as well.

Olivia put on her burgundy Cropped sweater with high waisted jeans and her black heels. She straightened her hair and did a quick once over in the mirror. She decided to take a picture for Fitz. She grabbed her phone and smiled big and sent him the picture with a heart emoji. He sent her the heart eye emoji and she smiled. Olivia headed downstairs and was met with the smell of breakfast. Jill was in the kitchen cooking.

"Good Morning Liv." Jill said.

"Good Morning and thank you." Olivia said sitting at the table.

Jill made Olivia a plate and the two sat and started to eat.

"Where's my Dad?"

"He had to go to the Winery to finish something." Jill said.

"Okay, I can't wait for you all to meet Fitz." Olivia said.

"I can't wait to meet him either. He must be very important to you."

"He is, he's very important. I love him so much Jill." Olivia smiled thinking about Fitz.

"I'm glad you are happy Liv, and I was the same with your Father. When I first saw him I just knew he would be the one. Eli will come around eventually when he realizes that you are actually happy."

"I know, I just wish he wasn't always so overprotective."

"I know you do Honey, but that's just how Dads are. My Dad is still very overprotective of me and I'm married." Jill giggled.

Olivia giggled as well. The two continued to eat and talk. Olivia looked at the clock and it was almost 12 so she helped Jill clean up then she went to the mall.

~

Olivia was walking through the mall she had about three bags in her hand. She bought herself a few shirts and dresses for when she started work and she also bought Fitz a few shirts as well.

She was walking into another store. She went over to the shoes and grabbed a pair of nude suede heels. She was walking to the register when she heard her name being called. She recognized the voice but didn't think it was actually that person, she wanted to turn but she didn't want to talk to this person, but she just turned around and she was right it was the person she was hoping she wouldn't see ever again.

"Hello Edison." Olivia said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't seem happy to see me. How have you been?" Edison said, hugging Olivia.

"I've been fine. I just finished college and I'm about to finally become a teacher." Olivia spoke. She didn't know why she was telling him this.

"Well congrats. How long are you in Brooklyn for?"

"I'll be leaving in-" Olivia looked at her watch. "4 hours." Olivia said. "I just came to see my Dad." Olivia moved up to the register. She placed the shoes on the counter.

"Well why don't you let me take you out? You know..to catch up."

She knew he was going to ask her out. "I can't, I'm going to see my Dad at his Winery in a few." Ok is said then pulled out her wallet about to pay, but Edison slid his card to the cashier.

"You don't have to pay for my stuff, I got it." Olivia said giving his card back to him.

"It's fine. I can pay for it."

"No really, it's fine." Olivia said giving the lady her card.

"Can't ever please you Olivia Pope."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia grabbed her bags and started to walk out the store and Edison was right behind her.

"You never let anyone please you, you alway have to do it yourself. You don't let anyone try to be nice to you."

"Well there is someone who I LET please me." Olivia spat. She quickly regretted saying that but she didn't care.

"Oh, you have someone new?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now if you would excuse me I have to go see my Dad." Olivia said and walked away from him. She was glad to finally get away from him. Edison was the last person she wanted to see before she left. Olivia put her bags in her car and went to her Dad's winery. She walked in and the smell of grapes filled her nose. She smiled and walked to the girl sitting behind the desk. "Hey Kim." Olivia said. Kim was Olivia's cousin.

"Hey Liv."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's in his office."

"Okay, thanks Kim." Olivia walked to the back of the winery and Into the office.

"Hi Dad." Ovlia said.

"Hi Honey. Sit, I have a surprise for you." Eli said.

Olivia sat on the loft chair in front of his desk. Eli left his office then came back with his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes."

"Dad." Olivia whined.

"Just close your eyes Liv."

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. "Hold your hands out."

Olivia did what she was told. Eli placed a bottle in her hands. "Okay open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at the bottle in front of her. It was a wine with her name on it. "You made me a wine? Thanks Dad." Olivia said placing the wine on the desk.

"You're welcome honey." Eli said kissing her forehead. He grabbed two wine glasses from the cart in the corner. Olivia poured the wine in their glasses. Olivia looked at the wine then she smelled it and she took a swig of it.

"This is so good." Olivia said. It was just how she liked her wine.

"I'm glad you like it." Eli said. Olivia drank the rest of her wine in her glass. She didn't drink anymore because she had to drive. Eli put the wine in a bag for her. She hugged her Dad and kissed his cheek. "Love you Dad."

"Love you to Liv, let me know when you get home." Eli said.

Olivia got in her car and drove back to her Dad's apartment to get her bag. She told Jill goodbye. She was just putting her bag in her car when her name was called. She groaned knowing who it was. She closed her trunk and turned around.

"Yes Edison?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I had to see you one more time before you left." He walked closer to her.

"Well goodbye Edison." Olivia said, walking to her car door. Edison grabbed Olivia's wrist and pulled her into him. He trapped her in his arms and his scent filled her nose.

"Edison please let me go."

"Liv you know you miss me. Just come back to me."

"I've already told you I have someone else."

"So, just be mine again. I've changed."

Olivia's phone started to ring and she knew who it was by the song. She pulled out of his arms and grabbed her phone from the front seat.

"Hi."

"Hi, are you on your way home?"

"I'm about to be, I had to get something. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Fitz said then hung up the phone.

"That must have been your little Boyfriend."

"Edison don't start with me."

"What do you mean start with you?"

"You act like I did something to you. You hurt me, you ruined it for yourself. You need to accept the fact that I've moved on and you need to do that as well. Now goodbye Edison." Olivia said then got into her car and pulled off.

~

Olivia was back home. Sent Fitz a text telling him she was home. She looked in Abby's room and she wasn't in there. She must have been at Stephens house. Olivia wanted Fitz to come over but she decided to just get in her bed and get some sleep. She stripped out of her clothes and just got in the bed. She didn't care to put on any clothes to sleep in. As soon as she got comfortable there were knocks at her door. She groaned and got up. She grabbed her robe and walked to the front door. She looked through the peephole and it was Fitz. She smiled and opened the door. She looked him up and down.

He had a bag of food and wine in his hands. She let him in and he sat the things down on the kitchen table. He looked at her and kissed her.

"I was just thinking about you." Olivia finally spoke.

"I was too. That's why I'm here." Fitz said then pulled her chair out. "I got us some Chinese food and I brought your favorite wine as well."

"Thank you honey."

"So how was your trip?" Fitz asked as he pulled the trays of food out.

"It was okay, I ran into my ex." Olivia said forking her food.

"What did he want?"

"Tried to convince me to get with him again. But I told him I was in a relationship with someone." Olivia spoke.

All Fitz heard from that was a relationship. "We are in a relationship?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, we are in a relationship. I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend." Olivia said.

The biggest smile went across Fitz's face. "I love you so much girlfriend."

"I love you so much too Boyfriend." Olivia giggled.


End file.
